


The dizzy madness is bleeding through

by Laslus



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Angel goes to high school but is still a vampire dont worry, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Violence, Rory is seventeen and never met the doctor, Sunnydale, Vampires, biology homework, is actually in character, lots of doctor who references because why not, or so I tried, should be taken very seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel shook his shoulders “We could get this over with. Can you come over tonight?”</p>
<p>No. Nope. No way in hell. Not in two thousand years. Rory would rather turn into an eunuch, crash into a cold star and freeze to death, turn into plastic and be erased from time and space than to go to a vampire’s house at night, thank you very much. No.</p>
<p>Or: In which Rory has a crush on the local Vampire and get's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dizzy madness is bleeding through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pedro Carvalho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pedro+Carvalho).



> My friend requested this fanfic. He actually paid me with candy. I thought it was too great to be left rotting on my computer. Enjoy.
> 
> Title from song "Absolutely Still" by Better Than Ezra
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! Las-lus.tumblr.com
> 
> Don't forget to leave your kudos and comment.

Sunnydale was a weird place to live, as Rory had figure out in just about two weeks into moving in. His best friend Amy thought there was nothing wrong at all, but Rory was sure something impossible was happening in the city. The nights where too quiet, the wind too cold, the whole thing smelled bitter and salty and the feeling of being followed was so frequent it was almost worrying _not_ to feel it.

“For the last time, Rory, Angel is _not_ a vampire.” Stated Amy with an eye roll.

Rory eyed nervously the dark haired boy wearing a leather jacket, sitting at the back of the class and looking bored. “Don’t talk so loud” he whispered shushing her “He might hear you!”

She rested her face on her hands, taking a deep breath before speaking “Rory, listen up. You’re going over there and you’re going to do your work on condoms…”

“Preservatives” he corrected automatically

“Whatever. You go there, you talk to him and arrange a meet and get the damn A+ you want so badly.” She ordered before pushing him towards the back of the class and turning to her partner – a cute, funny, human guy, because life was just unfair with some people.

He glanced at Angel before blushing and turning his face as he realized the guy was staring back. He was going to die, he could just _feel_ death closer. He walked towards him avoiding looking directly at the boy and waved awkwardly.

“Hi… I’m Rory”

“Yeah, I know, we have three other classes together.”

Oh, Rory was very much aware (and terrified) of every single moment Angel was in 30 feet radius near him.

“Yeah, I know” he managed to say. “So, how do you want to do this?”

Angel shook his shoulders “We could get this over with. Can you come over tonight?”

No. Nope. No way in hell. Not in two thousand years. Rory would rather turn into an eunuch, crash into a cold star and freeze to death, turn into plastic and be erased from time and space than to go to a vampire’s house at _night_ , thank you very much. No.

“But Amyyy…” he whined at his phone, hours later, trying to find a safe way out.

“No ‘but Amy’s, Rory, you’re going.”

“But it’s _night_ , it’s when they attack, Amy!”

He could _hear_ her rolling her eyes. “For the last time, Rory: He. Is. Not. A. Vampire. There is no such thing as vampires, this city is not doomed and taken by supernatural creatures and the mayor doesn’t plan to eat your head.”

“Of course there are and of course he _is_. Ok, hear me up: he lives alone, he is all _dark and mysterious_ , he’s always in black clothes and long sleeves _and_ no one has even seen him eating, like, at all! Even on that day when they served _actual_ chips.”

She sighed, and he knew it was a lost battle and settle for look for a shirt to wear on his impeachable closet. “Rory, he was emancipated, lots of kids are emancipated. I am emancipated. He is emo and you two hardly have any lunchtime together. I already agreed on your paranoiac plan…”

“Still…” he tried one last time, his voice getting a few pitches higher.

“Go. To. His. Place.” She ordered “and if I didn’t know you better, I’d say you had a crush. Oh, wait…”

“Shut up, I don’t have a crush on the _enemy_ ” and he wasn’t blushing, but Amy had already turned off the call with an evil giggle instead of a goodbye.

Rory sighed, looking around his integrally neat room. He could do it, it shouldn’t be too hard. Besides, he had convinced Amy to call the police if he didn’t text her every hour. He would be avenged. In any case, he carried pepper spray in his bag and that shit could slow down about _anyone_.

Sunnydale’s public transportation was (non-existent) awful, so despite his terrible fear, he had settle for walking. It was about 7 blocks and he could always run in panic if anything were to happen _before_ he arrived.

The cold wind was insistent, despite being middle spring. The sun had already settle and the streetlights could only light up so much. The constant feeling of being followed was increasing with every step that echoed on the floor and he was getting closer to the point of screaming in panic and running back home. He took a deep breath and held back a cry when a light failed right above his head. He was less than a block away. He was not going to die.  He was not going to die. He was not…

Those footsteps weren’t his.

He didn’t have anytime to scream. A big, sticky hand punched him in the face and he fell hard on the concrete floor. His heart was beating so strong on his chest he felt it was trying to open a whole on his ribcage and run in panic, since his legs didn’t seem to be doing the job. He looked up to see his aggressor, and _now_ he screamed. Loudly and higher than he would expect he could.

It wasn’t human. It wasn’t a fucking vampire either, which somehow made it worse. It was big and green and full of a weird liquid dripping from his colossal and uneven body. His cry died on his mouth as he was hit again, and his vision blurred for a few seconds. He reached for the pepper spray, and pressed the little can in direction of the thing, just a couple meters away from him.

The monster answered to the attempt of attack with a weird sound Rory interpreted as a laugh and all the spray did was give him a couple of extra seconds to live. So his last sight would be a laughing monster. Fucking great. He screamed again as the monster headed to an attack, contracting his body and closing his eyes. His last wish was to yell “I _fucking_ knew it” to Amy, because Angel might not be a vampire, but there _was_ some weird crap on that town.

He heard a punching sound and waited for the pan. One. Two. Three seconds. It never came. He lifted his head and looked around. Angel was right by him, but his face did not look like Angel’s. His eyebrows were gone, for a start. His face was deformed, especially around the eyes, making a permanent grimace that matched his new, bright yellow, eyes.

Rory cried louder than before, but Angel paid him no attention – he was busy having an actual fight with the thing that was practically killing Rory in the first place. It didn’t put much of a fight – at least not for Angel – and it was dead in a matter of minutes, a stake on his chest. The grotesque body felt hard on the floor, stone cold and still covered in whatever jelly he had. Angel turned to Rory, his face turning back to the usual dark-and-edgy high schooler.

Only then, Rory remembered he should be _fucking running_ , because _hey_ threat number one might be dead, but there was a threat number two, and it was apparently stronger and meaner and he _really_ doubted his pepper spray would work on him. He tried to get up, but his leg cried in pain.

“Rory, are you alright?” asked Angel worried, approaching the boy

He tried the pepper spray anyway.

Angel screamed and backed away, his face morphing to the weird, haggard version for a second and _hell, I only pissed him off._ He turned angrily at Rory as he tried to get up in a couple of failed pain groans.

“Why did you do that for?” shouted Angel, his face going back to normal – despite his redder eyes

“Stay away from me! I fucking told Amy! If you kill me, Amy will know what happened and she will tell the authorities the truth!”

Angel stared him in confusion “No one is going to kill you. Listen, you’re bleeding…”

“ _That thing_ wanted to kill me.”

Angel crooked his head a bit “True. But I don’t. However you _might_ die if you don’t let me give a look at your head.”

Rory touched his forehead. Sure it was hurting and it felt warmer them usual, but he only realised there was _blood_ on it after he saw his fingers dripping red.

Everything was blurred after that.

He woke up to the hazy sight of someone pretty, in short, black hair, touching his forehead. He leaned on the touch, in a moan that was more pain and sleepiness than anything else. He blinked a few times and his vision cleared slowly. He first realized he was laying on a comfortable bed, and that most of his body ached in pain. Slowly he fixed his eyes on the person next to him – that, as it seemed, was applying something on his forehead. It was Angel.

He screamed.

“Wow. Wow, calm down!” said Angel as Rory tried to sit in bed, pushing him back, delicately, but with enough strength to know he meant it.

“Where am I? You can’t keep me in captivity! I have _rights_. Oh, you’re going to kill me right? Or keep me alive to use me as living food for your cult of vampires? Or you’re going to _turn me_ to make your little army _bigger?_ Because you should know I would never comply to you! Oh, I should’ve stayed in England.”

Angel actually _giggled_ at that “Rory, calm down, I’m just making sure you are ok. That kind of demon sometimes leaved a poison, but you’re clear. I was just about finishing patching you up.”

Rory touched his forehead, only to find cloth on the place of the blood.

“What _are_ you?” he asked “What was _that_? Why you’re helping me?”

“ _That_ was a qabih demon, they are a bitch, but pretty common, don’t worry much. I helped you because you were going to die if I didn’t. For what I am… Well, I thought I was doing a pretty good job being a human at school, but I apparently failed, considering you already know the answer.”

“You _are_ a vampire.”

“Yes.”

“I fucking told Amy. I was _right_.”

Angel chuckled “I just told you I’m a vampire and your first reaction is to rub it on your friend’s face.”

Rory is sure he would blush if his face wasn’t red enough from being hit on the head a couple of times. “If you are a vampire how come you aren’t trying to eat me?”

“I’ve learned to control my instincts years ago. I… I have a soul.”

A vampire with a soul. Ok. Yeah, Rory had heard worse.

“Oh. Good. So… You don’t plan on killing me and all my friends?”

Angel laughed. “No, I swear.”

“Then why are you always staring at me at the back of classes?”

Rory didn’t know vampires could blush until that very second.

“Oh.” Said Rory after a long silence “Oh. Ok. Yeah… The vampire in my school has a crush on me.”

“Look, I don’t expect anything…”

“Let’sgoouttomorrow.” He blurred out “Say yes quickly before I recover my sense and pass out because I just asked a vampire out.”

“I… Are You sure? This isn’t…”

“Safe? At all? Yeah, I know. My internal Amy is screaming proudly inside me. The rest is freaked out.”

Angel crooked his head, staring at the boy in confusion. “I… Yes, let’s go out. Someone got to save you from being killed by monsters”

“Good. Now let me google condoms while you explain to me all of this demon stuff…” he blushed as he heard himself “Oh, no, I meant the work on preservatives, the work we… argh.”

Angel smiled at him, giving a soft laugh before grabbing his laptop from the table next to him. Rory painfully sat on the bed and accepted the computer from the other man as he spoke “Well, I should probably start with the fact that Sunnydale is right above the hell’s mouth…”

He went on, and Rory’s mind spin around, throbbing and occasionally stopping to work either because _vampire_ or _date_. Later that day Angel walked Rory home as if he were a girl on the 80’s, but _hey_ , he had just been attack, he could use the safety. Rory didn’t build up the courage to kiss him in front of his door – didn’t really had too, since Angel pulled him on the corner of the third block on the way and kissed him full on the mouth.

Amy was going to explode when he called her.

 

 

 

 


End file.
